


Munchies!

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DESSERTS., Family Outings, M/M, Please do not eat as much as the characters, restaurant crawl, you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Once a year, the Iwaizumi family - composing of Iwaizumi Hajime and his mother, go out with the Oikawa family - Oikawa Tooru, his sister, his nephew, and his parents, on a night down the main street.Of course, the goal of this night out is to eat at every damn restaurant they can and stuff themselves stupid, without being sick.Hajime and Tooru have the advantage of being growing athletes with high metabolisms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm so hungry, I could eat a- Stop looking at me like that in public."

Once a year, the Oikawa family and the Iwaizumi family went out for a meal together. 

‘A meal’.

More like a restaurant crawl. They started at one end of the market street, and then zig-zagged across the street to each and every eatery the families agreed on, eating little bits and pieces from each place before moving on.

Currently, they were at the 6th restaurant. Oikawa was demolishing a full plate of Yakitori, and Iwaizumi was ordering _another_ serving. It would be his third. He’d had about three helpings in each place so far, and their parents laughed and blamed it on them being teenagers after an intense practice session.

Little did they know their sons ate this much on a regular basis. Oikawa because he was _unfairly_ able to eat what he wanted and never gain weight, Iwaizumi because he worked off just as much as he gained. He had a little bit more pudge than Oikawa, but nothing too noticeable unless he wore skintight clothes.

Cheekily, Oikawa leans over and pokes that little bit of pudge.

“Iwa-chan, you’re going to have to do laps tomorrow~.” Iwaizumi smacks his hand away, and gestures to the yakitori sticks that have been _licked_ clean.

“I’m dragging you with me.”

“Wha-!? No way! I haven’t eaten nearly as much as you!”

“Not _yet_ , you haven’t, but we still have three restaurants to go and you always go crazy at the last stop.”

“That’s because it’s a _dessert_ restaurant, Iwa-chan! A _**dessert**_ restaurant!” Iwaizumi snorts with a laugh and subtly leans against Oikawa.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

“I’m going to get the bubblegum sundae. And the smarties cookie. And the strawberry waffles. And-”

“Easy on there! Finish what you’re eating now first!” Oikawa smirks as he looks at Iwaizumi with a suspiciously soft yet sly expression.

“I know you’ll get the sicilian lemon crepe.”

“... I like crepes, okay.” Oikawa bursts out laughing and shakes his head before turning back to the last of his skewers. Iwaizumi’s nose scrunches up with adoration as he notices the sauce spread all up Oikawa’s cheek. Honestly, he’s such a messy eater.

He’s momentarily distracted by his own food arriving, and starts to eat as fast as possible. They’ll be moving to the next restaurant soon, and he _really_ wants to finish this Okonomiyaki. Takeru helps, Iwaizumi letting the child try some and ending up giving him about a quarter because he likes it.

Unbeknownst to Iwaizumi, Oikawa is watching him with the sappiest expression anyone could imagine. Watching Iwaizumi with children is adorable. No, it’s _captivating_ Endearing, attractive, and charming, Iwaizumi caring for children is an experience. Oikawa is glad that this view is exclusive to him, and the girls at school aren’t here to witness.

As much as Oikawa agrees Iwaizumi deserves a fanclub, he knows that constantly being fawned over would make Iwaizumi self-conscious and grumpy. He was surprisingly shy when it came to being admired.

“Alright, let’s get a move on!” Oikawa’s mother leads the group out of the restaurant and onwards, until they reach their final destination.

Dezāto.

A restaurant entirely for desserts. The Holy Grail of their annual food trail. 

Oikawa’s mouth waters, and he can see how Iwaizumi flexes his hands impatiently, waiting for one of their parents to give the go-ahead. 

“You brats ready?” There’s a challenging glint in Iwaizumi’s mother’s eyes, and all Oikawa can think is _“Like mother, like son.”._ This is the exact reason why he misses his mother giving the signal to go, Iwaizumi, Takeru, his big sister, and their parents, all racing to be the first one in the door. Oikawa squawks at his missed opportunity and sprints forwards. They all know one of the Iwaizumi’s will be first, but it’s still fun to race.

As the prophecy foretold, Iwaizumi Hajime is the first to reach the doors, throwing Oikawa a cocky smirk as he skids to a halt just before crashing into the wall.

“You had a head start.”

“Did not.”

“You _did_.”

“Well maybe if you’d been listening for once, you would have heard auntie shout go.” Oikawa scoffs, not wanting to tell Iwaizumi the reason he had missed the signal was because he was too busy thinking about _Iwaizumi_.

“Let’s just get food. I want one of everything.”

“No.”

“Not _actually_ one of everything! You know what I mean!” Iwaizumi chuckles, a warm and - dare Oikawa say - cute sound that sends heat to the tips of his ears as their hands brush together affectionately.

“I bet I can eat more than you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Totally.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I am going to eat more than you even if it _kills_ me.”

“I’ll miss you, but my eardrums sure won’t~.”

“Uh, rude!” Oikawa sticks his tongue out and Iwaizumi teasingly pinches it. He’s in good humour - relaxed and comfortable. The family is seated at a group table and giving menu’s, not that Oikawa needs one. He has the whole menu memorised.

“I’m going up first, does anyone want me to order drinks with my food?” A cacophony of drink orders follow, but Oikawa picks out every individual one. He slips away from the table and Takeru follows after him, since he always picks out the same one item.

“It’s noisy here, Uncle Tooru.”

“Well, it is a popular place.”

“You’re noisy too.”

“... You’re _such_ a brat when Nee-san isn’t around.” Takeru grins and flashes Oikawa a peace sign, a taste of his own medicine.

“Oi, cheeky, I saw that.” Takeru is picked up from behind and squeals with a giggle as Iwaizumi scoops the kid onto his shoulders. Oikawa laughs, although it softens into a gooey smile as the corners of his eyes crease. 

“Iwa-chan, did you decide what to order?”

“Yeah.”

“... Well?”

“Uh..” Iwaizumi blushes slightly, and with the hand that isn’t holding onto Takeru, scratches his cheek sheepishly.

“The birthday platter…”

“The what?!

“The birthday platter…” Oikawa’s eyes widen and he’s taken aback for a moment.

“The birthday platter?! Hajime, that serves 15 people!”

“I- I wasn’t going to eat it on my own! I thought we could share!”

“... Okay, fair enough.” Takeru snickers slyly.

“So you’re gonna both eat enough for _seven_ people with one left over?” 

“Well, _someone_ is getting better at maths.”

“Oikawa, don’t sneer. And Takeru, don’t be snarky. We’ll eat as much as we can and let the rest of you take what you want.” Oikawa rolls his eyes, but then it’s his turn to order and he reels off a list of desserts and drinks, at the perfect speed for the staff member to follow. Maybe he’s been here too often.

“- and an American Cream Soda.” He pays via card, stepping aside for Iwaizumi to do the same, although Iwaizumi’s order is… _Slightly_... Shorter.

“Birthday platter, hot fudge sundae, sicilian lemon crepe, and a strawberry milkshake, please.”

“And a White Choc Waffle, please!” Takeru waves his pocket money in Iwaizumi’s face as the highschooler laughs and nods at the staff as permission to add it on. He doesn’t take the money from Takeru though, so Oikawa will be sure to sneak him repayment later. Once they’ve both paid, they return to their table.

“So they bring it to us?”

“Yup. That’s why we gave them our table number.” Takeru’s eyes sparkle.

“That’s so cool, I wanna come here all the time!” Before he gets too excited, Oikawa’s older sister draws his attention away with a colouring book and some crayons. He might be ‘too old’ for them, but nobody’s going to judge since Oikawa and Iwaizumi take one too. The table falls quiet, until…

“Birthday platter?” Iwaizumi raises his hand to indicate the platter is his, and it’s slid onto the table in front of him. It’s _huge_ , and he definitely feels embarrassed with his family - and Oikawa’s family by extension - looking at him in various levels of amazement and bewilderment. 

“... Do you really think you can eat all that?”

“I’m sharing with Oika- with Tooru.” Oikawa’s mother and father nod in unison as if that explains everything, even as more food is brought out to the table. Oikawa, of course, has half his bubblegum sundae around his mouth, but Iwaizumi rubs it off with a handkerchief. Both of them are oblivious to the way their parents look at each other, like they’re already planning a wedding.

Half an hour and 4 squabbles later, every dish is clean. Anything an individual couldn’t finish alone went straight to Oikawa or Iwaizumi, who were eating right up until the very end. Iwaizumi stopped with a groan when Takeru offered the last few mouthfuls of his waffle, full to the brim. Thanks to a certain uncle, however, Takeru didn’t have to worry about leaving anything uneaten.

Nothing was left. Barely a crumb on the table. Nothing short of _devoured_. Oikawa went as far as to sweep his finger around the edge of his crepe plate, making sure he had _all_ the chocolate sauce. As if that wasn’t enough, he looked longingly at the desserts the table next to them had just received. 

“Oikawa, no.” He pouted, but listened to Iwaizumi as their parents discussed going to a bar for drinks whilst they digested. Probably not the best idea, but it _was_ only a once-yearly thing. 

Takeru’s mother - Oikawa’s older sister - looked devastated at having to miss another year. She loved her son, yes, but she _never_ got to have a night out anymore. Not being old enough to drink by Japanese law, Iwaizumi interjected with a soft cough.

“We’ll take Takeru home, if you want to go with them Nee-san.”

“Oh Hajime, you’re a blessing!” He blushed at the praise, turning to hide his face bashfully in Oikawa’s shoulder as the adults cooed over his reaction. Oikawa raised his hand to hold Iwaizumi’s head to his shoulder, ruffling his thick, black hair affectionately.

“Come on, Iwa-chan! I want to get home and catch the last of the marathon on TV!”

“What kind of marathon?”

“Cooking shows.” Iwaizumi groaned at the thought of more food, but it was always amusing to watch the failures of top chefs in the country, especially when they were being lectured by THE top chef of the country.

The walk home was brisk, Takeru holding one of each of their hands to keep him from falling behind as he kept yawning. A full belly always made him sleepy. By the time they got to the house, Takeru was rubbing at his eyes to try and stay awake. Oikawa gently steered him towards the stairs.

“Go and take a nap, you can borrow my bed. We’ll wake you up when Nee-san comes home.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” They hooked their little fingers together and then Takeru crawled up the stairs to go sleep in his uncle’s room. Iwaizumi wore a crooked, warm smile when Oikawa looked back at him.

“...What?”

“You’re gonna be a good dad, one day.” It was Oikawa’s turn to blush, and he nervously chuckled as he came over to Iwaizumi’s side and sat next to him on the sofa, turning the TV on.

“You will too. I’ll be the fun one though! You can be the stern one!” Iwaizumi softly glares at him, dropping his head onto Oikawa’s shoulder as if he was _going_ to headbutt him but decided to be soft instead.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes is all it takes for Oikawa to break the silence, as they watch the chef cook up some Poulet de Provencal.

“Let’s go shopping.”

“Wh-what?”

“Shopping. Let’s go! The little corner shop has everything I need, let’s go!”

“What about-?”

“Takeru’ll be fine, we’re only gonna be 5 minutes, tops!” Iwaizumi sighs and sits up to let Oikawa jump to his feet, dragging Iwaizumi towards the door as he groans in protest, though does nothing really to stop it. Shoes on feet and jacket wrapped around them, they venture out into the sunset.

“So why are we going to the shop?”

“Because I want to buy something.” Iwaizumi sighs, taking that as an excuse and falls into step next to Oikawa, their shoulders brushing. They get to the little corner shop, and Iwaizumi wanders off towards the magazines. He’s browsing through the latest Your Puppy issue when Oikawa approaches him with a basket full of _food_. He reaches for the sweets on the stand next to the magazines.

“I’m so hungry, I could eat a- Stop looking at me like that in public.” Iwaizumi’s jaw drops low, head tilted downwards so his chin touches his chest, eyes wide and eyebrows almost joining his hairline.

“You- You’re _hungry_?”

“... Yeah?”

“ _ **Hungry?!**_ ”

“Yes, Iwa-chan, we have established this.” Iwaizumi stumbles over his words as Oikawa coolly raises an eyebrow as if to question his manner. When Iwaizumi does get his words out, it’s about three octaves too high.

“How?!”

“Well, the digestive system is quite simple. Once the food gets through-”

“No, I mean! How are you still hungry after everything we’ve eaten?! We had a seven portion dessert not even an hour ago! You had more on top of that! And that was only _dessert_!”

“When you put it that way…” Oikawa think for a moment then shrugs. He grabs another packet of sweets and flits around to the counter, leaving Iwaizumi gaping at his back. He shakes his head, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Tapeworms. The idiot has to have tapeworms. How- Just _how_ -?” His rambling continues until Oikawa loops their arms together, shopping bags split between them, and they walk back to watch the rest of the cooking show.

Oikawa, somehow, polishes off a whole can of pineapple.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever get the chance to go to Kaspas... I super recommend the Chocolate Indulgance Crepe and Smarties Cookie Dough.  
> It was so good I was distracted from crippling depression for a full hour.


End file.
